


I'll Love You No Matter What

by alotofphandoms



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, 2015!phan, Again, Angst, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, angry, i can't not write angst, im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofphandoms/pseuds/alotofphandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where-Where am I? Where's Dan?" The boy looked exactly like Phil but...this one was from 2009. I couldn't tell if I was pleased to see such an adorable face again or if I was terrified by the fact that this kid just time traveled into 2015.</p><p>Or, 2015 Phan is fighting so the universe sends 2009 Phan to make them realize how much they love each other</p><p>sorry my title is so awful and that this fic is so bad, I don't really like it but whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Love You No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this is an over used concept and it's all trash but hey so am i, sorry it's not very good and hard to understand

2015!Dan's POV

 

I was completely dreading the inevitable opening of my eyes this morning. I felt like there was someone sleeping next to me but I knew it was just my mind screwing with my feelings. Phil wouldn't have gotten into bed with me last night; we had a pretty intense fight. We had been fighting a lot this week and I didn't really know why but we were both on edge. I turn around in bed, extending my arm and immediately pulling back when my arm hit something. Phil? I opened my eyes hoping it was him and was met with a very young, familiar face.

"What the fuck?" I shrieked, falling out of bed. The boy in the bed jolted up and screamed as well. 

"Where-Where am I? Where's Dan?" The boy looked exactly like Phil but...this one was from 2009. I couldn't tell if I was pleased to see such an adorable face again or if I was terrified by the fact that this kid just time traveled into 2015.

"I'm Dan.. This is 2015.." I blurted out all of a sudden, slowly standing up.

"2015? What do you mean? It's 2009!" The 22 year old looked around, panicked. "Where's Dan? Is he alright? I mean, my Dan. Not you.. You're Dan?" Phil rambled.

"Yeah.. Um, 24 year old Dan but still Dan... I'm sure I'm okay.. 2009 me.. Ya know?" I stuttered out, still freaking out. This had to have been Phil somehow. I huffed, angry now, and grabbed young Phil's arm and dragged him out of the room just to be greeted with older Phil right away. 

"What the hell did you do?" Phil shouted at me, gripping a teenage me in his hand. The two boys wiggled out of our grips and hugged, staring at us, looking completely terrified.

"What did I do? You're the one always fucking things up!" I shouted back at Phil. We both huffed and glared at each other for a beat before we erupting in yelling at each other at the same time about how much the other was a screw up.

"STOP!" Phil and I both shut up, looking to our right to see the younger version of us, frowning at us. "What are you guys doing?" 2009 Phil questioned.

"Stay out of this." Phil snapped at..himself.

"No, we need to shut it and figure out how these two got here!" I yelled at Phil. He huffed, crossing his arms and turning to walk into the kitchen. I followed him a bit after and listened as the younger us whispered to each other.

"Why are we fighting in the future?" Teenage Dan asks his Phil.

"I don't know, don't worry. I'm sure they'll, er we'll work it out." I turned back to glance at the younger version of me and my heart melted a bit at the sight of young Phil grasping 18 year old Dan's hand and kissing his cheek timidly. They must have just started dating and now they were watching the older versions of themselves scream at each other out of anger. I couldn't help but feel bad for them. I turned into the kitchen and watched as Phil made three cups of coffee; obviously not even bothering to make me any.

"No it's fine Phil. I'll just make my own coffee. It's not like you were making any anyway." I snapped at him and Phil just rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I didn't think you'd be ready for it so early in your life." Phil shoots back at me and I scoff, giving a fake laugh. I was about to retaliate when all of a sudden 2009 me speaks up, in a small voice.

"Why are you guys so mad at each other? Did you break up?" He asked, cowering a bit.

"No." Phil and I both snapped and turned back to making their coffee. I hear the boys (as in 2009 Phil and Dan) sit at our table after taking their mugs of coffee. I turn around and join them, sitting next to Phil on my usual seat. The 2009 us just stared, obviously holding hands under the table. 

"What do you remember from last night?" My Phil started. Younger Dan and Phil both blushed.

"Everything.." The teenager mumbles but everything was clear from just looking at their faces what night they had come from.

"What month in 2009 did you come from?" I asked, just to clarify.

"December." Young Phil answered and my Phil and I both looked at each other. We knew exactly what night they had come from; the first time we ever said I love you and in the same night, made love. 

"Okay so you guys just... Ya know.. Why did you wake up here?" Phil asks them. They both shrugged, turning to look at each other. "Well you're here for some reason, do you need anything?" 

"Yeah, you guys not to fight..." 2009 Dan mumbled but Phil and I heard loud and clear.

"Why do you care?" My Phil snapped making past us jump a bit.

"Don't snap at him! God, I hate who I turn in to." Young Phil shouts at the older Phil. "You're yelling at your boyfriend?! Fighting with him?! I thought we were better than that. I thought I was a nice person.." I watched as the 28 year olds face softened.

"I am a nice person." Phil squeaked out. The younger Phil shook his head.

"Not if you're fighting with the person you love." 2009 Phil told him, sighing. I watched as Phil snapped. He broke in half as tears streamed down his face.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE DOESN'T WANT KIDS!!!" The older man shouts, angry tears pouring from his eyes and I felt my heart break. I knew he was mad about me saying I wasn't ready for it but I didn't know it was hurting him this much.

"What?" The teenage me squeaks. "Why don't you want kids? I want kids." He stares into my eyes and I feel all eyes go to me. Except for my Phil. My Phil had sat back down with his head in his hands, crying silently. 

"I just... I'm not ready.." I say simply, not wanting to tell the younger version of me how terrified I am of being a dad to someone.

"No it's not that.. It's.." He stops, looking at his Phil quickly before glancing back. "I never got over it. The fear of growing up." The eighteen year old whispers.

"You know we'd be crap! We screw everything up!" I shout, losing it. I can't take all this staring and questioning. I just can't.

"What?" Both the Phil's say abruptly.

"Dan, come here." My Phil grips my hand and pulls me to his bedroom. "What is he talking about?" Phil demands, seeming angry with me.

"Nothing." I mumble, looking down at my bare feet, realizing that my feet are cold and I forgot to put on socks.

"Dan, you can't just not tell me stuff! I don't understand! Why are you being like this?!" He yelled at me.

"You're so ready for life." I say, sitting down on his bed. He just stood their confused and stiff. "You finished university, you're smart and funny and could do whatever you want in life. You're ready to get married to someone and adopt children and have a life." I say to him, fidgeting with my fingers as my eyes begin to water.

"Yes and I wanna do all that with you, Dan." Phil says, kneeling down in front of me. He tries to grasp my hands but I pull away.

"No you don't, Phil." I tell him, whimpering. "I'm not ready for anything. I can't see myself taking care of myself if I have to watch another human being. I'd be awful. I guess I'm just really.... afraid." I stop talking before my voice can break. I try to swallow but my throat tightens.

"Dan, it's okay to be afraid. Why didn't you tell me though?" Phil's voice cracks and I look up at him to see his blue eyes glossy. 

"Phil... I'm sorry. I should've just told you. I was scared that..." I paused, looking down at my hands. "I was scared you'd dump me.."

"Dan..." Phil sighed. "I'd never leave you.. I mean, I've loved since you were eighteen, you can see it right out there. Which is really freaking weird by the way." Phil chuckles, taking my hands tightly. I smiled up at him.

"This fight was stupid." I say with a smile and Phil giggles, kissing me on the forehead. "We should figure out how to get those kids out there back to 2009." Phil nods, kissing me once more before standing up. We started walking back but when we heard voices of ourselves from so long ago we stopped in the doorway to observe. 

"Dan, don't worry. I'm sure you'll change. You love kids.." Young Phil assured the eighteen year old. 

"He doesn't though... What if I never have a family?" Dan sniffles and we watch as 2009 Phil pulls Dan into a big hug. 

"Dan.. Seeing as we're still together in the future, six years later, I'm sure we'll one day have a family. I love you Dan, you know that. I'm sure I'll be fine without kids." Young Phil tells him but we saw the sadness in his face. I looked over to my Phil and he had tears in his eyes as well. 

"Hey, are you alright?" I whispered, stepping closer to him. Phil just nods, a small smile on his face.

"I love you Dan." My Phil says, pulling me in for a hug. 

"I'm not afraid anymore." I whisper into his ear. Phil pulls away and looks at me, shocked. 

"Really? Are you sure?" Phil smiles. I nod, smiling just as wide as him.

"Of course, but lets talk later, first we should get them home." I say, gesturing to the younger version of is, holding each other tightly. Phil nodded as we looked at the young, innocent us that had no idea what was in store for them.


End file.
